


Play With Your Food

by cdreaiton



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Biting, Blood, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus looks good enough to eat while he's sleeping, and Trip can't resist taking a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Your Food

\-------------------------------------------------------

He knew he shouldn’t do it.  He knew it was a bad idea.

 

But it was right there, tempting him, teasing him, begging him to do it.

 

He would regret it.  Retribution would be painful.

 

But it would be worth it.  It would be so worth it.

 

Trip propped himself up on an elbow and looked at the man lying beside him.  Virus was sleeping soundly, his back to Trip.  His unbuttoned shirt had fallen off his shoulder and Trip could clearly see the muscles between Virus’s neck and shoulder.  And therein lie his current dilemma.  Virus’s skin was so soft and pale, it was begging, pleading for Trip to taste it.  And he wanted to.  Badly.

 

He licked his lips unconsciously, eyes never moving from the pure white temptation before him.  All of the reasons why he shouldn’t do it ran through his mind.  And it wasn’t that they weren’t valid reasons, it was just that Trip didn’t care.  He leaned forward until his mouth was milimeters away from Virus’s shoulder.  Breathing deeply, he took a moment to savor the scent of Virus’s skin, before closing the rest of the distance and sinking his teeth into the soft, tender flesh.

 

Virus started at the sudden pain in his shoulder and tried to move, bringing his hand up reflexively.  But Trip caught his wrist with ease.  Trip was just slightly larger than Virus, and far more powerful.  Virus was the brains and he was the brawn.  He smiled slightly at the thought and slowly removed his teeth from Virus’s shoulder, licking the marks he had left behind.

 

“Trip, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m hungry.”  Trip’s voice was both playful and serious as he continued licking.

 

Virus sighed, annoyed.

 

“Let go.  Now.  I’m not in the mood to play.”  Virus tugged at his wrist, his voice laced with warning.

 

This irritated Trip slightly.  Virus would only ever play with him when he was in the mood.  And even then, they only did whatever it was that Virus wanted, and Trip always went along because he felt so much respect for Virus.  So why was it that when Trip wanted to play, Virus always turned him down?  He knew it wasn’t because Virus didn’t like to play, or that he didn’t like the sort of things Trip himself liked.  They both had nearly identical tastes.  Was it fear?  Trip brushed off the idea at first, but then stopped for a moment to think about it.  Was it possible that Virus was actually afraid of not being in control?  Trip smiled to himself at the idea.  He would have to test it.

 

Using the wrist in his hand he levered Virus onto his stomach and held his hand above his head.  When the other hand came up to try and loosen Trip’s grip, he simply grabbed it and pinned it as as well.  Virus craned his head around and glared at Trip.

 

“Let.  Me.  Go.”

 

Trip stared into Virus’s eyes and saw something he had never seen before.  Lust.  Curious, he reached around Virus’s waist and found that his partner was as hard as a rock.  Surprise and satisfaction tinged Trip’s smile as Virus tried to stifle a gasp.  Reaching his free hand towards his bedside table, Trip grabbed the tie that was carelessly draped there.  When Virus saw it he tried to struggle against the force holding his wrists captive, but Trip kept him restrained with ease.  Trip brought the tie to Virus’s wrists and deftly tied them together before Virus could escape him.

 

Trip slid his hands down Virus’s arms, over his shoulders and down his sides.  He could barely feel the shudder that rippled along the skin beneath his fingers.  When he reached the hem of Virus’s shirt, he pushed the thin fabric up until it was resting just below his shoulder blades.  Trip leaned forward and nipped lightly at Virus’s back.  The man beneath him shuddered again, burying his face in the pillow to prevent any sound from leaking out.

 

Taking this as a challenge, Trip returned to Virus’s shoulder and bit down hard, breaking the skin.  Virus bucked beneath him and a soft moan escaped as a few droplets of blood flowed from the fresh wound, soaking into the white shirt.  Trip lapped up the blood, savoring it’s salty, metallic flavor.  He moved to the other shoulder and repeated the action, sinking his teeth in even harder.  With a scream that quickly dissolved into a gasping whimper, Virus arched into the bed, as though he were trying to push his shoulder even deeper into Trip’s mouth.

 

Suppressing a chuckle, Trip loosened the death grip his teeth had on Virus’s shoulder, and he pulled away.  He slid his hands down the expanse of pale flesh, now dotted with bite marks.  The sight of those marks on Virus’s skin sent electric shocks down Trip’s back and into his groin.  His erection strained against his boxers, demanding his attention.  Trip let his hands wander lower, teasing at the edges of Virus’s boxers, causing the man beneath him to squirm, much to Trip’s delight.  He loved watching his partner struggle to remain in control as his lust threatened to overwhelm him.  It was always his favorite part of their little play time, but control freak that Virus was, Trip rarely got to see it.  And now, Virus was spread out beneath him, completely at his mercy.  A wicked grin crossed Trip’s face.

 

He slowly began to inch Virus’s boxers down over the curve of his hips and ass.  As he went, he sunk his teeth into the skin of Virus’s lower back and sides, deeply, as though he meant to tear away flesh with each bite.  The hips in his hands twitched and shook, begging Trip to go faster, and the wanton moans and gasps that accompanied each bite spurred him on, pushing him to the brink of his self-control.  He bit into Virus’s exposed hip, and the strangled sob that escaped his partner’s throat nearly drove him over the edge.  With a violent tug, he pulled Virus’s boxers over his ankles, tossing them to the floor.

 

Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed a small bottle of lube, and quickly coated his leaking cock.  He lifted Virus’s hips slightly and positioned himself at the small, unprepared entrance.  Normally, he would have used his fingers to at least apply some lube inside, and give a minor amount of preparation, but tonight wasn’t about normal, and Trip wanted to hear Virus in agony.  He wanted to brand Virus with his shape, and force him to surrender his precious control, even if it was only for a short while.  

 

With a single, violent thrust, Trip buried himself to the hilt.  Virus threw his head back and screamed.

 

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Trip reached a hand forward and twined his fingers in Virus’s blonde hair, yanking his head back and stretching his neck awkwardly.  He braced his other hand on Virus’s hip, and began to thrust.  Blood leaked from Virus’s entrance and mixed with the lube, aiding Trip’s movements.  The sounds Virus was making became sputtered and halting as the strain on his neck restricted his airway.  It was intensely erotic, and Trip could already tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

He released Virus’s head, grabbing him by the shoulders instead, and hauling Virus into his lap.  The new position forced Trip even deeper inside, and Virus’s head rolled back onto Trip’s shoulder as he gasped for breath.  Trip wrapped a hand around each of Virus’s thighs, spreading his legs and lifting him slightly, before dropping him back down and impaling him on Trip’s cock.

 

“Aaaaah!!  Trip...Trip…”  Virus gasped and whimpered as Trip dropped him again.  “Nnnggh!  Tri...Trip...more...more...harder!!”

 

The halting speech was less of a plea, and more of an order, but Trip decided to overlook it.  Lifting Virus by the thighs again, he thrust his own hips upward as he brought Virus’s down.  The sensations threatened to overwhelm him as he repeated the motion, driving his cock deeper and deeper into Virus’s tight heat.  He felt himself approaching his climax, and began moving faster and rougher, until Virus’s gasps were just one long continuous moan.  Suddenly, Virus tightened around him, and several thin, white spurts fell onto the sheets beneath them.  The added pressure, combined with the nearly soundless gasp Virus made as he came, sent Trip over the edge.  With a final thrust, Trip released, pouring his seed into Virus’s ass as he bit down into the already bruised flesh of his partner’s shoulder.

 

As reality replaced the hazy fog of pleasure, Trip undid the tie binding Virus’s wrists, and slowly lowered Virus’s now limp body to the bed, pulling himself out as he did so.  Virus lay on the sheets, panting from the exertion and the intensity of his climax, and Trip lay down on his back next to him and closed his eyes, breathing just as heavily.  After several minutes of labored breathing, Trip felt Virus begin to move.  He heard the tell-tale sound of Virus stretching and popping aching joints, and then he felt a weight descend on his chest.  Trip smiled deviously as he felt hands on his shoulders push him into the mattress, and sharp teeth bit into the tender flesh of his ear.  The hoarse, yet terrifying whisper sent a shiver down his spine, reawakening his softened member.

 

“My turn.”


End file.
